Conflict
by sisterwolf
Summary: Conflict and drama between Grissom, Cath and Lindsey!


"Hey Lindsey, look who it is?" said Emma her best friend "You've got to be kidding me!" said Lindsey walking over to the new kid. "Have I met you before somewhere?" asked Oli, "I don't think so" she replied and sat next to him to eat her lunch. "Hi, my name is Oli, what yours?" he asked. If I say my name, im for sur he'll remember "Hey, my name is Liv" She said shanking his hand.

* * *

That afternoon when Cath had to go and pick up Lindsey, "I'll see you at home" she poked her head in Grissom office. "Don't forget to be early tonight's family night" he said looking up. Cath then walked out the door and went down the lift and Grissom murmured something to himself, "I'm the luckiest guy ever" and went back to work.

* * *

"Hey mum, can we give Emma a lift to the Library, we have to do some work on history, boring stuff" said Lindsey getting into the car "Yeah, sure hope in Emma" said Cath and started the car. When they were at the library Cath said to Lindsey, "Don't forget to early tonight, its Friday and you know your dad,' she said while waving goodbye, "Yeah, I know mum" she said and walked off with Emma.

* * *

That night when Lindsey was at home, and they were watching a movie called "A bugs life" the phone rang and Grissom got up to and answer it, "Hello Gil specking" Hi, is Liv there?" asked the person on the phone, "No we don't have anyone here called Liv' and just as he was about to hung up the phone Lindsey ran to go and grab it form her father. "Hey Oli, is that you?" she asked as she walked off to her bedroom. "Who's Oli?" asked Grissom when he sat back down next to Cath, "Must be Oliva, a friend at school" she replied, "Ohk lets get ride of this trash and watch something else" he said getting up to changed the DVD, "I thought you liked bugs?" Cath asked teasing. "This stuff is not true to the bug's world" said Grissom and put on Robin Hood men in tights. When Lindsey came down the stairs to put the phone away, she noticed her parents had falling asleep and the DVD was still going, so she went to go and turn it off and kissed her parents good night and went to bed.

* * *

On Saturday Lindsey was getting ready to go out with Oli, It was 4:30pm and Lindsey ran down the stairs to find her mum "Hey dad, can you take me to the shops please?" she asked "Get your mother to do it" he said not looking up form the TV, "She out on fieldwork" she said tapping her foot, "Ohk, but if I do then ill miss my show" he said looking up only because it was an add, "Ill tape it" she said getting down on the floor to look for a spare tape, when Lindsey had found one she put it in the vcr and set the clock. "Ohk that done can we go know?" she asked "You look wonderful darlin" he said looking for the keys. "Ring when your done and I will come and pick you up?" he said. Hwne she had found Oli they went to the hairdressers to get his hair cut. Obviously Oli was going to do anything Liv told him to do and, before Oli knew it, he had a Mohawk!

* * *

Next Monday morning when Lindsey got up she had slept in and had to go to school early, she ran to get her school ready, grab a piece of cake for breakfast locked up the house and walked to school. On her way she meet up Oli, who lived a couple of streets away. "Hey, I never knew you lived so close to me or the fact that you walked?" she said looking surprised. "Yeah, well life surprised you in many ways" he said and when he finished Grissom drove by and she Oli taking Lindsey hand. When she had finished school and Grissom was waiting for Lindsey at the school car park. "Hey honey how was school?" he asked opening the boot for her "Ohk" she replied "Who was that guy I saw you with this morning?" he asked and started the car "Why isn't mum picking me up?" Lindsey asked "I gave her a rest, she at home, and don't change the subject, know answer my question", "Fine he just a friend" she said and opened the door got out, grab her bag form the boot and slammed it shut. "Well didn't go as planned" he said getting of his car. That night after dinner Grissom asked "Lindsey can I talk to you?" "If you must" she replied "That's no way to talk to your father" said Cath, "sorry mum" she said getting up to clear the plates.

* * *

"Lindsey, look can't you bring this guy home for dinner or something so we can meet him?" he asked "No, he doesn't' like to go over to his girlfriends place, when her father is a csi agent, you know, I liked Eddie better as a father, he understood me more" she said and stormed off "What this house need is discipline" he shouted after her "What was that all about?" asked Cath, "You know _YOUR DAUGHTER_ is very rude, why did you discipline her?' he asked working up a temper "With the divorce and everything I thought it would be a bit too much for her at that age" she said "but she argues back, most kids don't do that!" he shouted "Look im sorry, I didn't know what would be best for her, it was a very hard time for me" Cath said and she started to cry "So you should be, its_ YOUR_ fault!" he shouted again, Cath opened her mouth to say something but closed it and ran it her bedroom.

* * *

"Have a nice day today, don't forget we are going to stay with Aunty Lou, tonight, I'll bring your bag to school and we'll go straight there ohk?" she said and waved her goodbye, "Mum, it will be ohk, we can get over him" she said closing the door and walked off with her friends. "What was that about?" asked Emma, "We had a fight last night and mum got upset, that all" said Lindsey and walked into the classroom. Cath had realized she had left her stuff for work and home and had to go and get it. Once she had picked that up it was 9:40am, damn I am gonna be late. Cath shut and locked her car door and ran up the stairs and took the lift to the 6th floor, I am going to miss this place. Cath opened the door were the meeting was taking place, "Hey Cath, bad morning huh? It's not like you to be late" said Warrick "I left my stuff at home........I.......uh......I quitting this job" Cath said trying not to look anyone in the eye because she would know she would start to cry. "Why? You're the best csi agent we have ever had!" said Nick, "Ask Gil why I am leaving" She knew he hates it when she calls him Gil, and throws her badge, gun and case on the table and headed for the door. "Cath wait..... who will replace you?" asked Grissom "No offence Sara, but maybe you could get another friend and have her as your girlfriend!" she said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

In the end Cath went back to Grissom because she missed him too much, Lindsey had to learn how to behave and they live happily ever after. 


End file.
